Twists of Fate
by VioletWolf777
Summary: A girl dies, and is sent on a mission. Inspired by Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


**Twists of Fate**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**Me:** This was inspired by the song Concrete Angel by Martina Mcbride (I don't own it either)

---start!---

I sat down on the beach, Riley following and sitting down as well. I stared blankly at the Ocean, It was so beautiful…There was a question though, no …There were questions bothering me ever since I arrived here at Iron Island to train and see Riley.

Why did Arceus send me back?

I, in truth, am already…deceased. I died of…child abuse. It was around when I was 16. Riley is 17. I died just last year, but I'm used to it. What startled me was that Arceus had sent me on some kind of mission shortly after I died. I had to go and comfort a certain someone, befriend them since something bad would happen soon. Of course, I agreed.

Next question, why was Riley so quiet? Normally, whenever I visit him (which is quite often), he teases me. A lot. And since we came to the beach after training he hasn't said anything. Not even some goofy nickname he came up with. Not one of the several foolish nicknames he made. Some didn't even have to do with anything at all.

Last question, why are we out here in the first place? Whenever I visit, we usually go training in the deeper levels of the mines and come out exhausted, but today, only a few minutes after going in Riley said he wasn't feeling so well, and suggested we stay outside for today. I obviously agreed. Even stranger, is that he isn't talking as much.

"Maia…" "ACK! GHOST! I mean, oh…er, yes?" I said, recovering from my previous shock of actually hearing his voice calling my name today. "Erm, my…uh…my parents are coming today." He said.

His parents.

That's it.

That explains this quite clearly.

Arceus warned me.

Arceus warned me about them.

About Riley's parents.

He said I had to be alert while they were around, and try my best not to upset them.

But, I knew from the legend's face that what would happen couldn't be prevented.

"So when will they arrive?"

"Um, in a few minutes actually…"

"Er, ok, so what are they like?"

"…"

"I'm sorry, never mind."

"That's alright."

It was in this moment that a boat just happened to pull up at the dock, two people coming out of it. A man and woman.

Riley's parents, maybe?

The twosome approached us, and me and Riley both stood up. The lady seemed….Angry? Frustrated? Maybe just grumpy?

The glare on her face just screams 'hostile!', 'violent!' and/or 'I can be a killer!'

Alright, she is scary, I'll give her that, but she doesn't really scare me. What is there to be scared of? Need I remind you I am already dead? Actually, right now, after staring (glaring in the lady's case) at each other for quite some time (4 minutes and 28 seconds to be exact….what? it's better than watching her glare at us!) while experiencing an awkward silence, I would rather be eating my mom's cookies, and her cookies sucked on purpose. Then, not surprisingly, she grabbed Riley by the arm, his supposed 'dad' following, as they all walked to his house. I sat back down, watching them leave. Riley's face seemed apologetic, yet something about his expression said he was determined, but afraid on the inside. I know, it doesn't make sense, but hey, I'm dead. Arceus must have given me some kind of power, I guess. Back, to the beach, they were basically dragging Riley to his house. Well, they didn't need to ask (Arceus told me this was their first time visiting…and I assumed it would also be the _**last**_ as long as Riley was alive.)…

…Ack! I must have forgotten the introduction…You would have forgotten too, I bet! Anyway…My name is Maia Cephant. I already mentioned my age, but I really think it is not relevant as of now. (*cough* deceased *cough*). I am dead. Cause of death would be blood loss after my 'mother' beat me for over 2 and a-half hours. It was a miracle I lasted that long. However, it was also a miracle that my sister lived. Oh wait, it wasn't a miracle. It was just _**favoritism.**_

That's the key word in my murder. Leila was always 'mom' and 'dad's favorite. They give her the royal treatment, and made me want to commit suicide. Don't you just love them? ….

Anyway, I have long, straight, Icy blue hair with bangs that frame my face (Author's note: Think Ai from Hell girl)(it's natural color was brown, but I dyed it since I didn't want to be reminded of my so-called parents, and also just to annoy them), Azure (Author's note: If you don't know what it looks like, search shades of blue and it will be in wikipedia) colored eyes (Luckily my 'parents' and 'sister' had all brown eyes, I must have gotten it from grandma), fairly white skin, and I guess I'm kind of tall for my age. Not that appearance really matter that much anymore.

I will…speak more about my _past_ some other time. Right now, I'm wearing an icy blue long sleeved shirt, with a white closed vest over it, a pair of white open fingered gloves, a white skirt, dark blue messenger bag, white long socks, and icy blue boots. I know, it is a lot of blue isn't it?

**BANG!!!**

**CRASH!!!**

**Thud.**

"*_SCREEEEEEEEECCCHHH!!!!*" _

"Magenta, what's wrong?!" I asked my Flygon, who was continually screeching. I quickly stood up and sent out my Absol, Midnight, and we started running towards the house. Magenta (my Flygon) and Midnight both new very well something bad was about to happen or is happening. After all, that's the only time outside of battles that Magenta did that. I crashed through the door (it wasn't that hard, it had several bullets lodged into it for some reason though), with the help of Midnight.

"…!!!"

"Ha…You're to late…"

"RILEY!!!"

…Riley was on the floor, blood surrounding him in several puddles. And a gunshot wound which was quite obvious…on…his…shoulder…! His mother (I guessed that) was standing there right in front of him, holding a gun. It was obvious she had shot him. And judging from the blood splatter on her clothes, gun, and Riley's own clothes, she shot him at…point blank. Riley's 'father' was unconscious in a corner, a Haunter and Riley's Lucario were battling in another, all in his cramped house. I returned Magenta since it was very small in his house. "What did you do to him?! You just shot you son!" I screamed, running to Riley's side, checking for a pulse. None…Wait, there…there is a pulse. Very faint, but it's still there! "Hang on, Riley! You'll be alright! Just a few minutes more!" I urged. "You'll never save him! He won't make it!" his mother yelled. Sadly, even I knew this.

I knew just how much the human body could take. Riley was going to die.


End file.
